


The Fighter

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Steve watched as the short blond fighter, Williams, skillfully evaded his opponent's jabs and countered with his own.</em>
</p><p>AU where Danny is a professional Mixed Martial Arts fighter and Steve is his number one fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignemferam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/gifts).



> For [Sven's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/uxseven/pseuds/uxseven) birthday! Happy Birthday!
> 
> Also, BIG thank you to [simplyn2deep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep), [Smudgegirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl), and [JerseyDevil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JerseyDevil/pseuds/JerseyDevil) for looking this over and cheering me on as I wrote this!

Steve watched as the short blond fighter, Williams, skillfully evaded his opponent's jabs and countered with his own. Williams' torso was covered in bruises, yet Steve couldn't look away from the fight. He'd watched mixed-martial arts, but never cared much until Williams stormed into the arena.

The Jersey native fighter had a fiery personality and never stopped running his mouth during a fight. Most critics hated him, but Steve was entranced by the smooth movements of Williams' body and how flexible he was in adapting to his opponents' styles. 

Steve couldn't wait until he saw Williams' next fight in person.


	2. Anticipation

Steve reserved tickets months ago, just in case Williams ended up in the finals. As he walked into the spectator area of the arena, the anticipation that built up over the season finally boiled over.

Though Steve could hardly concentrate on what the announcer was saying, he was pretty sure the fight would begin any second. The audience erupted in ‘boos' when Williams walked in, and attempted to intimidate everyone around him in a flurry of insults and wisecracks. 

Steve stood and cheered, and when Williams grinned at him with a cheeky smile, Steve's infatuation for the blond only grew.


	3. Meeting

Williams won the championship with ease and the crowd left grumbling. Steve exited, his head held high, when a familiar voice stopped him.

“You’re the first real fan I’ve had since moving here. I’ll be at Egan’s Training Center on Saturday for some charity fights, if you want to stop by.” 

Steve opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

“What are you, some kind of neanderthal? The least you could say is ‘Thank you, Danny, for this tip. I’ll see you there.’” 

Steve chuckled. 

“Thanks, Dann-oh?” 

The ‘oh’ was unintentional, but Steve thought it had a nice ring to it.


	4. Feelings

So Willi-Danny was a swell guy. Not that Steve didn't think so, but talking after the fight confirmed it without a doubt.

Not to mention his lust for Danny was quickly developing into feelings Steve would rather not delve into. 

Well, that wasn't true. If Danny wanted it, Steve would jump right in head-first. 

“I've gotta know, as my first Hawaiian fan, what's your name?” 

“Steve McGarrett. Also, Danno, you could use a celebratory drink on me.” 

“What the hell is with you and calling me 'Danno'?” 

Steve watched with laser focus as Danny's hands flew wildly while he ranted.


	5. Pleasure

“You'd think my ex-wife would be grateful that she married a well-loved Jersey celebrity. Well, she not only cheated on me and filed for divorce, but she took our daughter and moved to this sand-covered inferno.”

Steve knew Danny was beyond drunk, but hearing him open up was oddly comforting. He felt that this was the beginning of a great friendship. He hoped that Danny felt the same when he was sober. 

“Speaking of which, I should introduce you to my lovely Grace sometime.” 

Steve took a guilty pleasure in knowing that Danny already trusted him to meet his daughter.


	6. Popular

The week felt like it dragged on forever; Steve counted down the days until he could meet Danny again. He slipped into a pair of red shorts and a dark blue Navy tank top and headed to the gym.

Due to Danny’s unpopularity in the MMA scene, Steve didn’t anticipate the event being as packed as it was. People were lined up out the door and down the street. 

Steve walked towards the line before noticing Danny walking out from Andy’s Sandwich Shop next door. 

“Steve, I wasn't sure you'd be coming.” 

“I wouldn't miss this for the world, Danno.”


	7. Stamina

Even though Steve had seen all of Danny's fights on TV or his computer, nothing compared to seeing him move from position to position in person.

The biggest addition was the tinge of jealousy Steve got from seeing Danny getting physical with every man or woman to step in the ring. 

Steve impatiently waited for his turn to come; Danny had even promised him a private training session afterward. 

Danny seemingly never tired as he took down amateurs and pros in succession, making sure each lasted 1 minute. 

Steve longed to put that stamina to a test of his own.


	8. Restrained

In the locker room, Steve donned the robe he brought in his gym bag and entered the ring. Finally, it was his turn. For each minute he stayed in, $1000 would go to charity, and Steve was going to give it his all.

Danny wasn't easy to keep up with. He used his smaller stature to his advantage and quickly got a takedown on Steve, following it up with a full mount. 

Steve shouldn't have been as happy as he was to be restrained by Danny, but since this was a fight, Steve didn't plan to stay down for long.


	9. Winnings

Steve lasted three minutes before calling it. If he'd pushed any harder, he'd have dislocated his shoulder and knees. As the head of the Governor's task force, he can't be getting injured here.

Danny patted him on the shoulder after Steve redressed. 

“You're pretty good out there, Steve. Makes me wonder why you don't fight.” 

Steve scoffed. 

“I was trained by the Navy. If I'd really tried, there'd be some bodies in the arena.” 

“Very funny, McGarrett. Now, go buy me some beer since I clearly won. We can postpone the training in favor of getting to know each other.”


	10. Stories

Danny was even more talkative outside of a fight. Steve had found out a number of fun stories about his family back in Jersey, like the one time his sister decided it was a good idea to put blue hair dye in Danny's shampoo on April Fool's Day.

These stories made Steve think back to the time when his mother was still alive – back when they were all close. 

“So, Steve, tell me about your family.” 

Steve glanced at Danny, not wanting to say anything. 

“Oh, come on, don't give me Aneurysm Face.” 

Steve caved when Danny nicknamed his face.


	11. Silence

“My mom was a teacher. She used to teach me magic tricks so I could impress my friends. Dad was a cop. Both of them passed away. Dad sent Mary, my sister, and I away after mom died.”

Danny's expression was grim, Steve wondered what was going through Danny's mind, but thought it best not to ask. 

“I'm so sorry.” 

“It's fine. I probably need to call Mary soon. Haven't talked to her in years. She didn't even come to Dad's funeral. She's probably still mad at him.” 

They finished their beers in silence and parted ways for the night.


	12. Joy

Steve nervously dialed Danny's number after talking to Mary. She'd finally agreed to return to Hawaii and stay with him indefinitely. If it weren't for Danny, they'd have never reconnected.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Danno.” 

“Steve, I wasn't sure I'd hear from you after we had drinks. Thought I might have gotten a bit too personal.” 

“It's alright. Thanks to you, I talked to Mary. She's going to stay with me for a while.” 

“That's great. I'm really happy for you.” 

Steve didn't really mind that he probably sounded and looked like an idiot. He was too happy to care at all.


	13. Fan

“Steve? What's up?”

“Do you think you could meet us at the Hilton in a couple hours?” 

“Us? Do you have a girlfriend I don't know about?” 

“No, Danno. My sister, Mary, wants to meet you. Turns out, she's a big fan.” 

“Guess being a fan of Danny Williams runs in the family.” 

“You should've heard her reaction when I mentioned I was spending a lot of time with Danny Williams, the MMA fighter.” 

“I can imagine. Back in Jersey, it was crazy going to the gym. By the way, I have Grace with me. Can I bring her along?”


	14. Once-Over

“So this is your elusive boyfriend. Nice to meet you, Danny.”

It never occurred to Steve that telling Danny that it was fine to bring Grace would come across this way. By the way Danny lit up like a lightbulb, he didn't either. 

“He's not- We're not-” 

“Yeah, we're not together.” 

Mary shook her head in disapproval. 

“You two are so dense. I've only seen you two together for a minute, and you're already giving each other the once-over with your eyes.” 

Grace looked up at Danny. 

“Danno, what's a 'once-over'?” 

Danny, still bright red, had no answer for her.


	15. Talk

“So, are we going to talk about what Mary said?”

Steve ignored him. It was one thing that Danny now knew Steve liked men. It was another that Danny knew that Steve liked _him_. 

“Is that a 'No', or an 'I don't know where to begin'? With the first, I can't help you if you remain quiet. However, if you were to ask me out for coffee, I would definitely have to say yes.” 

Steve nearly choked on his beer, his heart beating against his chest. 

“Coffee it is. Meet me at 10:00AM tomorrow, and please don't be late.”


	16. Coffee

Steve had gone out to have beers with Danny many times before, but getting coffee with him was a lot more nerve-wrecking. Danny sat opposite him wearing a skin-tight blue button-up shirt.

“This is how you show up for a date? Wearing a t-shirt and a pair of cargoes? Did you even bother to empty your pockets? I bet you still have a knife and some grenades stashed.” 

Color drained from Steve's face as he nodded in shame. 

“Well, nice to know you're prepared to protect the world from crime, SuperSEAL.” 

Danny's smile seemed to comfort Steve's bundle of nerves.


	17. Date

“How was your date with Mr. Perfect?”

Mary was leering at Steve, expecting an answer he didn't know. Not that he didn't know how he felt about Danny, but more that he couldn't put it into words. He'd never dated someone he felt this strongly for. 

“It was good.” 

“That's it? C'mon, Steve, you're gonna have to give me more than that.” 

“Look, we talked more about taking Grace to the aquarium since she loves the water.” 

Mary's laughter filled the room. 

“You guys used a date to plan a date? I think I love you both even more now.”


	18. Ice Cream

Grace was overwhelmed with excitement as she ran from each exhibit to the next with Danny not far behind.

“Wait up Monkey. Uncle Steve is buying some ice cream.” 

“But Danno, I wanna see the penguins and the otters.” 

“What about penguins and otters?” 

Danny was startled to see Steve holding out ice cream sandwiches for the two of them. 

“Grace wants to see the penguins and otters so badly that she doesn't want ice cream anymore.” 

Even though Danny was only teasing him, Steve looked devastated. 

“Hey, buddy, lighten up. She already loves you because you make me happy.”


	19. Private Training

Steve barely made it through the door before he was shoved into a wall, and had Danny's lips against his in a heated kiss. Both men were completely aroused, not wanting to rush, but unable to wait.

Danny snaked his hand between Steve's legs, rubbing his stiff cock as Steve bucked forward and tugged Danny's pants and briefs down. 

“Shit, Danny, we should get to the bed...” 

“Bed's too far. Need to fuck you now.” 

Steve couldn't object; he dropped to his knees, and sucked hard. 

“Damn it, McGarrett. With a mouth like that, you don't need any private training.”


	20. Sleeping In

Danny quickly realized what kind of animal he was getting in bed with. Steve woke up at 5:00AM and silently got ready to swim. Upon his return, he turned the shower on and Danny dragged himself out of bed to join Steve.

“You know, babe, if you keep waking up this early, I might have to teach you about the wonders of sleeping in.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow as Danny kissed him softly on the back. 

“There are plenty of ways you can convince me that I should stay in bed, Danno.” 

“What do you have in mind, sailor?”


	21. Family

Steve sat in his front-row seat, eager to see Danny during his next fight. It was his first fight since they'd gotten together, and Steve's first time watching with Grace.

“Uncle Steve, I can't see Danno.” 

“Well, Gracie, I know a way to fix that.” 

Steve swiftly lifted Grace up and perched her on his shoulders. 

“Better?” 

“Yeah, this is the best!” 

Her laughter and cheering was as much of an answer to him as it was for Danny. They would have plenty of moments just like this, the three of them living as a family. 

“Yes it is, Gracie.”


End file.
